Lucy
Lucy is the neighborhood girl who lives in 64 Zoo Lane. She is seven-years old and has a few friends. Physical Appearance Lucy has blonde hair and blue pajamas. Personality Lucy is very curious and is always excited. She is currently lives in Zoo Lane in a house near a zoo. She is sometimes a bit emotional, but has many emotions about what she did during the past daytime. Lucy has animal kindness, which means she is very nice to many animals and some story narrators by greeting them. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Nelson the Elephant (first appearance) * The Story of Kevin the Crocodile * The Story of Joey the Kangaroo * The Story of Snowbert the Polar Bear * The Story of Henrietta the Hairy Hippo * The Story of Giggles and Tickles * The Story of Zed the Zebra * The Story of Adam the Armadillo * The Story of Georgina the Giraffe * The Story of Herbert the Warthog * The Story of Pauline the Pelican * The Story of the Juicy Fruit Tree * The Story of the Elephant Bird * The Story of Toby the Tortoise * The Story of Audrey's Egg * The Story of Molly and Nathalie * The Story of The Jungle Clearing * The Story of Gary the Dromedary * The Story of Wally the Wombat * The Story of Melanie the Moose * The Story of Beverly the Beaver * The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird * The Story of Doris the Duck * The Story of Esmeralda the Snake * The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure * The Story of Herbert's Birthday Party Gallery Animation 496.jpeg|Lucy in the opening song. Cool Lucy.jpg|Lucy with a feather boa and a pair of slippers. Ep 20 2.jpg Ep 8 92.jpg Ep 8 91.jpg Ep_8_10.jpg Ep_45_4.jpg Ep_8_8.jpg Ep_8_9.jpg Ep_45_3.jpg Ep_2_75.jpg Ep_2_5.jpg Ep_30_2.jpg Ep_30_8.jpg Ep_35_2.jpg|Lucy as the Story Inspector. Trivia * Lucy is the first character to speak. * It is possible Lucy is named after the Australopithecus of the same name. The name "Lucy" refers to an ancient fossil found in 1974. * Lucy is the only human character ever visible. Her mother is never seen, along with her father and her friends. * Lucy is the first character whose name starts with the letter "L". * Lucy is given three different voice actresses. They are Ciara Janson (Season 1 and 2), Alice Hearing (Season 3), and Lara Wollington (Season 4). ** Ciara Janson, however, gave Lucy an American accent in the American English version by Lobster Films. * Her fourth season voice actress Lara Wollington also did the voice of Princess Florrie, a character created by An Vrombaut in the animated series Florrie's Dragons. * She is not to be confused with Lucy from the animated series Lazy Lucy, a cartoon created by Millimages. ** She is also not to be confused with Lucy from the French animated series Louie (Didou in the original language), a brown bear who was drawn by Louie. * Lucy is the first character with eyelashes. * She is the first character to have four letters in her name. * Lucy has never spoken in the books written by Vrombaut. * Lucy and Georgina are considered to be the mascots of 64 Zoo Lane (as seen on posters). * Lucy is the only character to speak in all episodes. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Residents of 64 Zoo Lane Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists